Tooken life book 1: one life
by Embers s
Summary: this a story about amber and her litter-mates and how they survived the cruel life they lived.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amber was finally four moons old, and was able to get a fresh view of the forest. She stared in awe as saw how the lake crashed over the pebbles in rhythm and just took a deep breath and padded out further. She saw the way the world worked and how the squirrels gather nuts more frequently as they prepared for the winter ahead.

"this is amazing and so beautiful" she breathed as she turned her head back to watch her sister Miris. Her golden tabby fur shun in the sunlight, threatening the sun. she knew that Miris was not paying attention because she tripped over a rabbit hole.

Her other littermates Night and Siona stifled a purr as she recovered quickly. She thought life's good having three littermates to keep you alive.

"Siona, what do you think we do a challenge to see who's better at fighting" Miris called from behind.

"great idea, we should really do this, what do you think" she meowed as her eyes grew aflame.

She really did not know what to do. Her brother Night was staring into the trees while his glossy black pelt looking dark and shadowy. Siona looked desperate as her dark blue gaze flickered at her and Night.

She could feel the warm gaze of Miris as her light sparkly hazel eyes feel on her. She thought of the way her eyes looked, light shades of a nice hue of blue and a little green in the corners.

She guessed they took too long because after a while mother called to go inside. Her mother Cody was a calico she-cat with a light blue gaze. Her slender body was shinning in the day light.

Siona matched their mother as if she was in exact copy of her. But instead of light blue eyes she had darker shade of blue, she felt like she was staring in to the lake.

Night's green eyes light up as they approached the den to see a plump squirrel and a BIG mouse waiting. She wasn't hungry so she went and sat on her nest and groomed her fur. Her father later came after they arrived, his dark hazel gaze settled on her. His pelt had a dark shade of ginger and black spots on his back, his name was Jump. She felt small as he approached her and slide out a nice sized fish. She grinned and dug in.

Then out a no where she collapsed and heaved for breath, she was tired and she was in pain. Her chest hurt and her belly stung as she felt claws digging in. Her father had putted posing in her food. She saw his nasty little smirk spread across his whole face reading hatred before she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 one life

Siona shivered as she watched Amber fall to the ground at her father's paws. He smirked as he saw the horror in her mother's eyes and her eyes.

"don't act surprised Cody, I was just helping" he meowed coolly with a nasty grin. "get away from my family Jump, you are no longer needed" she rasped in horror from his rebellion. Her sister Miris was brave enough to speak harshly "get away from her, you disgusting little mouse. You are no longer our father" she meowed in hatred with her fur bristling.

"now your turn Miris" he yowled as he lunged for her. Her mother jumped and gave him a nasty scar on his side. While her parents fought Night picked up Amber with the help of Miris. Miris's hazel eyes flashed at her showing sorrow and pain as she watched her parents fight. Ambers dark ginger fur looked dull and she longed for her to look at her with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. They quickly slipped out of the den so they can take their sister to safety.

Once she was taken care of she bounded along the path they took and watched how her father towered over their mother with a look of triumph. She threw herself into battle mode she scratched at her father's pelt crazily until her mother was free from his grasp. Her mother threw him of and pinned him down, she said words that she didn't catch to him and bit hard on his neck until he stopped moving. Her mothers light blue gaze landed on her and licked her gently with a purr.

They slowly made their way to the small clearing her brother and sisters were.

They squeaked in pleasure and started healing their wounds. Her sister Amber awoke after a while but feel asleep as she saw her mother again. She was determined that this was the one life that was token from this world.

Her mind slowly drifted into sleep and awoke the next morning to see her mother not breathing.


	3. Chapter 3 NEW START

Chapter 3

Miris woke up with a start as she heard a terrified squeal come from Siona. She resentfully peered trough her half closed eyes to see her sister standing over her mother crying. She got to her feet this time her green eyes where fully opened in shock.

Her mother was lying in a mossy bed that stuck to her fur, she wasn't breathing but her heart was beating very fast. She panicked her fur along her back was bristling and she arched her back and shook her head madly. No her mother couldn't be dead we still cling on to her milk and we can't hunt or fend for ourselves she thought.

As if it was a wakeup call her mother awoke with a start, breathing heavily and her blue eyes were shocked, she still held the scent of their father on her fur. She soon calmed down and licked her fur carefully and avoided our gazes. Night was up by them cleaning his fur and Amber's at the same time. Siona looked at her and their gazes locked then they both busted out laughing the sorrow and tears away with happiness.

It was sun high and the hot sun scorched their skin as the trekked empty bellies growling. The big hollow trees where blocking some sunlight, the ferns where blocking most of the paths. The green forest was still recovering after a freezing leaf bare. Animals scurrying along their path tempting Night to catch them. Night caught th ee mice with mother's guidance, one squirrel and a golden finch also with mother's guidance.

By the time they reached their hollow den it was sunset, the sun was casting shadows on the trees. The stench of death was strong and disturbing; they saw their fathers trodden body splayed across the hard stone floor. There was still fire in his dark hazel eyes that sent a shiver down her spine.

They backed up as their mother as their mother shouldered them gently. She picked up their father gingerly and dragged him over to a little barrow and pushed him in it. She started walking right back to the den but slow enough to show the determination that light her eyes up.

The next moon they were active, their mom found another mate that had a dark gray coat with black spots on his pelt, he had a light green eyes and his name was Stonefur. He said he came from the clans around the lake and was part of Windclan. He said he left a couple moons ago and traveled a long distance that he did not know how to get back. He always smelled like the wind and rabbits.

He was kind and caring and treated us like we were his kits. The funny thing was that he had kits with anther cat but she died. Their names where Sky, Jordan, and Mira.

Sky had a pale gray pelt and had a black tail tip and black ears. He had indigo eyes with white hair around his muzzle.

Jordan had long sleek calico pelt like my mother had and she had white paws and underbelly. Her light blue eyes looked so clear and unmoving and very bright.

Mira was brown tabby with sharp teeth and white spots and dark almond spots along her fur. She has a light hazel gaze and white hair around her muzzle.

they were the same age as she and her litter mates. Amber was emidately friends with Jordan and Siona had a little crush on Sky that everyone can see. They were all friends with us and that made our parents very happy. Since we were five moons old we were taught to hunt prey and fight. We soon moved to a larger den that fit all our likings.

Our parents thought we were old enough to hunt and fight so then they left for a couple days. Things went smoothly when they left, soon they came back with my mother pregnant with Stonefurs kits.

Then the tragedy happened the smell of blood was thick in the air as my mother went into kitting. We were going to expand our area to a certain extent. Then father came out with a happy gleam in his green eyes tears rolled down his face as the sky threatened to cry with him and burry our sorrows.

Our mother had kits that where born with the wit to kill their mother, our mother.


	4. Chapter 4 the start of something new

Chapter 4

Amber was freaking out in the nursery trying to pin the two little rascals from hurting their mother. Jump left her to deal with them while he tells the others what's happening.

Her mother was lying down on the cold hard stone floor panting, the kitting tired her out. The look in her eyes where hard as she had the look that anyone who looked was filled in sorrow.

The kits batted her long amber fur, she was very tired and for the first time in forever her fur was messy and was sticking out everywhere.

The kits had stopped and now where tired and hungry for milk. She picked each up by the scruff and placed them at her mother's side. She looked at each intently and tried to suggest names to her mother.

The first one was a dark grey she cat that had white paws and underbelly, she thought of the name Misty. Her eyes where not open so she guessed it was blue.

The other one was anther she cat that had white fur and black random stripes going everywhere, she thought of Birch. She also said she had dark hazel eyes that would haunt her and her littermates.

Sky entered the den with a fresh ball of moss and spread it out. The kits were asleep; mother was exhausted and slumped down on the nest curled around her new born kits.

Sky's grey pelt shined like the silverpelt, she wandered where his father came from looked like and said a vow that she will one day be part of the society. She wanted to explore the whole world with Sky, which was one of his objectives.

She curled up next to mother and went to a sound full sleep, she awoke in a green forest that was alive. She felt safe and longed to be their every second that she was in the place. She wandered a bit searching sightings of imaginary cats that were here.

She was prodded by a cat and she was back in the den, she sighed in frustration and saw that Siona hovering over her.

"wake up lazy mouse, we have to go hunting with Night, Mira, Millis, and Sky remember," she asked accusingly with a hint of a hurt in her voice.

"no I didn't forget I was very tired last night after the kitting" she murmured stretching while being couscous at her sleeping mother and sisters.

She shook her head to wake up and gave her fur a nice cleaning, she was still sleepy when Sky's head popped in the entrance.

"are you ready yet" he said in his nice soothing deep voice. She still felt a little bit dizzy but padded over where he was waiting.

When she came back from the successful hunt she saw that Jordan was sun bathing in the open clearing. She separated the food between the eight of them.

Jump was absent from the area so they just saved him a plump thrush. He soon came latter at sunset with anther cat and she had three hungry eyed kits.


	5. Chapter 5 a place

Chapter 5

The five of them stood jaws hanging, Miris who was the angriest of us all, stormed out into the den we shared. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

I took a stand and padded over to where the new comers were.

"hi my name is Amber, what yours" I said through an open smile.

"my name is Sterling, and these are my little brothers and sister" she said with a weird accent.

"what are their names" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Silver, Copper, and Berry" she said with the same accent.

I took in a picture of their image; Sterling was a brown tabby with amber eyes. She had a white underbelly and paws. Her ribs where visible through her sides.

The first kit was Silver, she had white fur and streaks of gay on her pelt, she had starveling green eyes. So were Silvers.

The second was Copper, he was an exact replica of his sister but with blue eyes, his ribs were visible to.  
the last was Berry, he had creamy white fur and green eyes. His ribs were the same as the rest, they were all hungry.

"how about I show you the den you will sleep in" I meowed half fazed at what I was saying.

I led them to the other side of the clearing were my mother slept. There was a warm soft nest that was empty. My mom was sleeping with the kits and Siona was sorting the herbs at the back.

"err… you will be sleeping her, Siona well answer your questions and concerns while I go and get you some food." I said glaring at Siona who was half fazed at this situation.

I left the den hoping to get a breath of fresh air, and every cat was staring at me in silence. They parted way as I padded up to 'Stonefur'.

"do you have anything to say" I said with a calm and soft voice.

"I do" he said firmly, his eyes never leaving mines.

"what do you think of us forming a community, or a 'CLAN'" he said sounding out the last word.

I looked deep into his eyes and the situation that I was in right now. I know that the words that I say can affect a lot of our lives. I loved living in a place with people who care about me, I care about them.

I sighed a long one and put a lot of thought about the next three words that I'm going to say.

"yes. you. May." I said with a sigh, I might regret them for the rest of my life. I shouldered out of the huddle and grabbed the thrush I was saving for Stonepelt.

When I arrived Siona was in a deep conversation with our mom. The kits were huddled near them; Sterling was grooming each kit with tenderness. I dropped the thrush right next to her, she sent me a grateful glance and she and the kits dug in.

I was tired but also driven for the outcome of my decision. At least I think I do, I walked over casually and entered the conversation.

They were talking in hushed voices; this was interesting I thought.

"I knew he was going to try something like this but a least I got a new den mate" my mother said in smirk.

"whatever at least I got a new friend today and were going hunting tomorrow" Siona said in pleasure.

"hey" I said "let's talk together and not leave people out"

"yes, Sterling where you came from eh" Siona said casually.

We talked on for what felt like hours getting me involved. I was tiered, exhausted right now, I excused myself from the talk and hit my den. Miris was talking to Mira and Jordan, they glanced up at my entrance and laughed out their lungs. Sky and Night who were asleep glanced up at the sudden commotion.

I slummed down into the nest I shared with Siona for a while now and closed my eyes to re play what just happened here. I felt mixed emotions as if I were angry, sad, disgusted, and compassionate. Was it because my nest was right next to sky and his pelt brushing mine. Was I angry at me for a saying yes to the question Stonepelt asked me. I was confused, I turned my head to Jordan who composed a smile. She turned her focus to the conversation, after a while Siona came in. her calcio fur was plastered to her body and she was wet, extremely wet. And I hated he touch of water on my fur, me and water just don't get along. She shook her fur at the entrance, and pressed her barren body into mine for warmth.

I sighed this was going to be a long wet night, I groomed her fur while she groomed mine. We did this every night ever since our father died. I was still tired but I didn't have the courage to go to sleep, this was the process I did every time. I jabbed my paw into Sky's skin, he woke up in start eyes flaring with alarm. I giggled at his 'new' reaction.

"what do you want now" he said in a moan of protest.

"guess" I said in a sweet annoying voice.

He said, he got up and moved his nest closer to mine. We talked for a while until we passed out, that was nightly routine.

I dreamed of my old den when my father wasn't evil, and hoe the willows used to block the entrance of our den. The ground was trodden and churched up at the back ok the den. The was our nest was soft with feathers and lined with bracken, and the claw marks we made.

how our parent always slept around us for protection, and how the leaves would pile up inside our den and how we scattered them everywhere. That was home but this is an even better home a place with good memory's, a place of security.


	6. Chapter 6 harmony

The next morning was awful, I blamed myself for staying up so late. Sky was still sleeping, and my brother Night probably was hunting with Jordan and Millis.

Siona's part of the nest was empty and her sent was the stateliest out of all of them. The ferns blocked most of the sun light from peering into the den.

I shock my pelt furiously which sent moss pieces flying everywhere. I padded out of the den and soaked in the sun's warm rays on my skin. The dew was still heavy on the grass as I walked across the clearing to where our guests stayed.

"good morning, is any one awake" I mewed in a singly song voice, adding "it's rush hour".

I heard kits squeal and their tiny paws scraping the hard cave stone. I laughed silently to myself as the exited the warm atmosphere and into the clearing.

Silver, Copper, Berry, Misty, and Birch came running towards me with my mother following more slowly.

They were jumping, laughing, and beaming so bright that it put a smile on my face. This is what we needed love and laughter the two most power full words. As they played under mother's supervision, while I cleaned out the den and moved the herbs to the store that ' _I_ ' made.

At sunhigh I finished and the hunting parties came back with a lot of prey, and a miracle happened Sky woke up.

Miris finally apologized for her actions and became good friends with Sterling. Now this was peace something that people need to keep harmony with our selves.

The night went great and Sterling moved into the den, I now sleep closer to Sky and my best friend Jordan. But sometimes I think of me and my friendship with Sky as something more, as if we were destined.

When the toms feel asleep, me and the other she-cats played truth or dare, my sister Siona started off the game.

"Amber, truth or dare" she said in a wicked smile.

"truth" I replied with a smirk.

"do you or do you not have a crush on Sky".

I was shocked at the question but kept a firm face, the others were smiling and anxious for my answer.

But I couldn't keep a straight face and blushed so much that I thought they could see the answer on my face.

"I guess you really do know me Siona … yes I have a crush on Sky."

Everyone burst into laughter, awaking the sleeping toms. We all said our apologizes and decided to call it a night.

As I settled down into my nest that was connected to Sky's he stirred and moved closer in my direction. I purred, he opened one eye and licked my ear.

As our warm bodies brushed against each other I feel into a nice long sleep.

 **Siona POV in dream**

Four little kits snuggled close to Jordan's body, her calico pelt was ruffled from having an early birth. The kits weren't due till one more moon, Amber was mixing up a remedy for Jordan and the kits.

She came back with a ja full of herbs, I helped her give out the dosage for each cat.

When they were sleeping, we allowed our brother Night who is the father of the kits come and see them.

 **Amber POV in dream**

Everything was a blur as I tried to identify who was the she-cat I was giving herbs to with her kits and who was helping me.

All I knew that this was a place with harmony and compassion, a place where everyone felt at place and loved.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in so long (vacation and make up work from school) but since I had nothing to do right now … I updated a chapter to this story.**

 **Tomorrow expect an update for rise of Amberfur, but I kind of want to stop making anymore chapters for the story because I think its way to stick to script story. It's kind of difficult to write so I'm making another story soon, once I get back on my feet. And please review and comment. Thank you QuoteOwl and y'all other faithful people**

 **~Amber**


End file.
